Lolat Gastun
}} |} Lolat Gastun is a New Republic operative and a member of Valkan's Rayzurs in the Rayzur's Edge Audio drama Second Strike. Biography Born on Dominica III fifteen years before the Battle of Yavin, Lolat Gastun was both the newest and the youngest member of Valkan’s Rayzurs at the time of the mission to Ferri’sol. Lolat’s mother was an yracs spice addict, which led to her death during childbirth. Lolat, meanwhile, was left with purple eyes, a byproduct of spice being transferred along with nutrients in the womb. The child, marked for life by his eyes, was raised by his abusive father, who never remarried. Later in life, Lolat attended mandatory schooling during the day, while his father worked nights (allowing Lolat to indulge in late-night rock climbing without his father’s consent). Upon graduation from mandatory schooling, Lolat’s grades made entry into a university an unlikely outcome. Lolat’s other option for a “productive future,” as his father called it, was to enter the Imperial military. Lolat, however, refused to serve a government he believed was corrupt. In a final confrontation with his father, Lolat informed the older man of his decision, then struck back at his father’s next abusive outburst, leaving his father unconscious. The same strike also dislocated Lolat’s shoulder, an injury that would remain a problem throughout the rest of his life. Before his father could come to, Lolat had used his impressive computer skills to slice into the computer aboard a shuttle. Stealing the vessel, he escaped from Dominica Three, just two months after the Battle of Hoth, at the same time that his future love interest, Shista Ti’lana, was joining Rebel Alliance Special Operations. Lolat spent his time working odd jobs and using his slicing skills to get by until just over two months after the Battle of Endor. The Alliance of Free Planets was in need of experienced slicers, and Lolat’s skills had become known to Alliance Army Colonel Malchik Raine. Raine convinced Lolat to join the Alliance of Free Planets, which led Lolat, after a year of intensive training and small assignments, to become the second slicer for Valkan’s Rayzurs (as a replacement for the deceased Pol Danna). It was in this group that he grew close to Lanas Zlauter, who became a sort of surrogate big brother to the young man. Unfortunately, Lolat’s first mission with the team, which had been on leave at the time of his assignment, was to be his last. Three months after joining the Rayzurs, the team was called to carry out a mission to Ferri’sol. Word had reached New Republic Intelligence that a biological weapons project begun by the late Emperor Palpatine,known as Project FlashDeath, had been continuing development on Ferri’sol. The Intel mission to extract a defector from the project had failed, leaving it up to the Rayzurs to infiltrate Ferri’sol, strike at FlashDeath, and put an end to its threat. The team, including Intel agent Tathan Aldric, inserted onto Ferri’sol just outside of Pri’gorod. They soon entered Pri’gorod and found themselves confronted with Imperial forces loyal to the sector’s warlord, former Imperial Moff Arilus Dehrahn. The Rayzurs were barely able to escape the destruction of Nadix Rovas’ Pri’gorod resistance cell, but upon reaching the FlashDeath lab, they found it empty. As they made preparations to strike at FlashDeath inside of Dehrahn’s own citadel, Imperial forces gave chase to the team. Lolat had grown very fond of his fellow Rayzur, Shista Ti’lana, in the days leading up to the mission and fully intended on beginning a true relationship with the older woman upon their return. He never got the chance. While eluding the Imperials following them, Lolat slipped and required help from Lanas Zlauter to continue their escape. As Shista covered them, she was killed by stormtroopers, causing Lanas to have to virtually drag Lolat toward safety. Just before reaching safety, Lolat was caught in the back by a bowcaster blast, killing him almost instantly. The young Rayzur was dead at the age of twenty. Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Appearances *''Second Strike, Act I: Descent'' *''Second Strike, Act II: All Fall Down'' External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/secondstrike.html Second Strike at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Characters